HIS QUEEN
by K.Eliz
Summary: One-shot. Ragnar, now King of Scandanavia finally confronts his closely guarded feelings for his ex-wife, Lagertha. Explicit love scene; but one you'd expect between two passionate characters.


_Author's Note: A one-shot, takes place at beginning of Vikings Season 3.. Ragnar is newly king but can no longer suppress feelings for his former wife, Lagertha, whom he's just appointed Queen of Seeland. Very explicit love scene ahead. You've been warned. Oh, that's why you're here? Well in that case, enjoy :)_

As sunlight leaves the sky, the landscape in Seeland is still visibly lush. Once the day's rituals were finished, Ragnar joins the small coronation party that was appointed to show Lagertha to her new compound; a beautiful home situated high in the hills overlooking the sea. As the last of the party says their goodbyes, Ragnar lingers, watching Lagertha. Vaguely aware that he'd been doing this all day. He couldn't help it. More than ever, he was in awe of her. He'd accepted that she was no longer his wife. No longer his partner, nor his fearless shieldmaiden. But one thing he knew would never change; she was his soul mate. It transcended a title or a status. With that, he knew there was no greater bond.  
And today he'd made her a Queen.

Finally alone, they wordlessly watch the sun set from outside her new home. Comfortable silence was always something they could enjoy together, but this wasn't that. The ache in the pit of Ragnar's stomach was at a full burn. There was something he needed to say, but he didn't have the words. At last they turn to each other, and at the first glance they can sense the emotion from within each other. He takes a sip of ale in an attempt to calm himself, and as casually as he could, he asks her-

"Who'd have thought the two of us, farmers from our tiny fishing village, would be here?"

Lagertha walks closer to Ragnar until she is within an arms' length and stands by his side. She chuckles and nods in disillusioned agreement. After a moment she turns serious and looks over to him again.

"Thank you, Ragnar".

Ragnar gives half a smirk as the ache intensifies. He thinks to himself…'Thank me? He turns toward her and looks down into her eyes. He stares for several moments. His mind is racing. The pull is too strong. The longing, the heartache, the regret…all the things left unsaid. The ache moves into his chest.

Decisively Ragnar closes the distance between them and locks his eyes upon hers until he is close enough to shift focus to her lips. Inches apart he moves in closer. She feels his breath sweeping her cheeks. She closes her eyes and surrenders to his soft, slow kiss. His body relaxes as she gently touches the side of neck. The feeling and the intimacy is intoxicating. He brings his hands to both sides of her face and savors this kiss with a furrowed brow. He'd wanted this moment for so long, it had physically hurt. The taste of her lips; soft. Inviting. Familiar. He moves his arms down to wrap around her lower waste and pulls her tight to his body. He opens his mouth and takes hers in a deep, slow, passionate kiss. Lagertha moves her hands to the sides of his head as she melts into his arms. He gently bites her lower lip as he slowly pulls away to look into her eyes. If he didn't already know by the urging of her hands, her intense gaze tells him they are connected in this.

He picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. He kisses down her neck hungrily, passionately, down to her chest as he walks them into her new home. The ache in his chest is replaced with burning desire. He walks them into her bedroom and gently lays her on her bed.

Ragnar lays on top of her with his forehead pressed against hers. His eyes closed, he strokes her hair from her temple to her ear. He breathes into her mouth,

"I've missed you".

Lagertha takes in his words as she closes her eyes slowly and opens them again seductively. Every muscle in her body relaxes as he undresses her slowly, kissing every part of her soft skin as he exposes it. As she lie naked before him he takes in her beautiful, perfectly petite body as he undresses himself, unrestricting the enormous, firm pressure that had built under his clothes. He took a moment to take in this vision; the smoothness of her skin, the fullness of her breasts, the curve in her hips. She was every inch as irresistibly sexy as he remembered.

As he drew near to her, he realizes the sensation eclipsing the urge to touch, is his urge to taste. Ragnar lowers himself to hover on top of Lagertha, the bulk of weight supported by his arms. He closes the distance between their bare bodies while using his leg to nudge one of hers to spread for him. He softly kisses her lips, down her neck, He kisses and gently bites her nipples, licks around her breasts and he feels the warmth between her legs with his fingers. Lagertha wildly strokes his hair and bites her lip as he enters her with his index finger. Ragnar moans at the feel of her warmth, her wetness, her tightness. He inches down to kiss her stomach as one hand caresses her breast, he inserts another finger that he slowly moves in and out. As Lagertha writhes in excitement, he looks up at her to see her pleasured expression. He slowly slides his two fingers out of her middle and into his mouth, sucking his fingers to savor her taste. Watching her watch him, he slides those fingers into her mouth, turned on by the idea of her tasting herself. He moves is body further down and gently pushes her legs a part to kiss the insides of her thighs. Lagertha's moans intensify into shallow pants -Ragnar knows the insides of her thighs to be one of her most sensitive areas. Ending the tease, he gently licks her clit before taking it into his mouth to lightly flick his tongue against her, causing her to once again writhe in pleasure. His hands rest firmly around her hips, his fingers digging into her sides as he becomes further engrossed. The smell of her, the taste of her makes his mouth water. He needs more. He blows gently on her heat before he passionately licks her from front to back. Savoring her taste, her feel, with every kiss, lick, and bite. He strokes his manhood with one hand and holds her in place with the other as he continues to pleasure her. Lagertha body responds to his mouth with a climax that Ragnar can taste. As he eagerly laps the sweet taste of her juices, Lagertha pants seductively.

"Ragnar. I want you. Now" she breathes.

With no hesitation, Ragnar pulls up to Lagertha's mouth and kisses her passionately – again turned on by the reality of her tasting herself, this time from his own mouth. He takes both her hands to interlace with his fingers and pins them above her head. He enters her slowly, deeply. Lagertha quivers in ecstasy. He feels too good. No one could fill her the way he did. Their bodies are fused against each other as he moves in and out of her slowly, passionately. Ragnar thrusts inside of her deeper and deeper for minutes and minutes on end. Their gazes locked on each other's eyes, Ragnar occasionally looks down to see where they are joined. He enjoyed knowing that his petite lover could take every inch of his sizable manhood. He looks up and into her eyes. Amidst the overwhelming passion she could sense he was communicating with her through his gaze. He slows down to a pause; for one, she felt so incredible he was bordering on a climax he wasn't ready for, but two; he needed to relieve this ache in his chest once and for all. Ragnar peers his crystal blue eyes into hers.

"Lagertha".

"Yeah…" she breathed. He lets one hand go from hers to stroke her hair from her forehead to her temple.

"I love you".

Lagertha closed her eyes and took in his words that she knew to be absolute truth.

"I know" she whispers with a sly smile. She then takes his head in her hands licks his lips and trails to his ear and breathes "Fuck me."

At those words a rush of energy coursed through his body that manifested itself into a pulse in his manhood that Lagertha could feel. He looked down at her, looking up at him with smoldering eyes. He knew she wanted it, unbridled, and he was more than happy to give it. With a smirk and renewed energy, he moved his hand from her temple across the back of her head and grasped the hair in the crown of her head. He pushed deep inside of her, letting out a groan as he felt himself stretching her warm, wet walls. He rolls his back each time he thrusts himself into her as she arches her back and moans in pleasure. Before they realize, their rhythm had inched Lagertha to the very top of her bed. Their passionate movements become more urgent. Deliciously rough. Extremely turned on by his movements, she wraps her small hands around his perfect ass to urge him further. With the top of her head touching the wooden headboard he takes advantage of her trapped position and powerfully thrusts himself into her at a quickened pace; his body now upright with his hands pushing her legs apart as they continued to lock eyes.

Ragnar had dreamt about having Lagertha this way every night for the past five years. The rhythmic sound of his skin slapping against hers, seeing her round, perfect breasts bouncing from his force. Her moans turn into cries of ecstasy as he thrusts harder and faster as the moonlight shined into her window and casts over their fused bodies. She moves her hands from his backside to caress her own breasts as Ragnar looks on. He's sure he'd never seen anything as sexy as what he was witnessing at this moment. Covered in sweat Ragnar leans over to pin her hands above her as he takes his turn with her breasts. He hungrily licks her nipples and gently squeezes them as he sucks each one. Lagertha frees her hands and digs her nails into his back as he plows so deep inside her she actually screams in ecstasy. At this sound, Ragnar buries his face into her neck to brace for what he is sure will be a powerful, lasting climax. Just then he feels her take in a sharp gasp of breath as her walls contract tightly around him.

"Come for me." he whispers to her.

Lagertha closes her eyes and rides out her climax as she moaned "You feel so, so good"

At that moment Ragnar releases himself inside of her, topping off their passionate, satisfying lovemaking.

They lay with their bodies joined for several moments in silence. They catch their breath and mentally settle into what they'd just done. Finally, Ragnar slowly moves from on top of her to the side of her, entangling his legs with hers. They share quiet comfort with his arms behind his head, while her fingers trace a mindless pattern across his chest. Reflecting on what they'd been through, how long he'd fantasized for this moment, what she meant to him….his eyes welled with tears. Surprised, he buries it by playfully tickling Lagertha's side as a distraction. It works. She giggles and he's able to regain his composure. He focuses on the afterglow. How perfect she looked. He took pride in knowing he'd just satisfied herr in a way he felt certain no one else could. They pause and look in to each other's eyes, both laying on their backs with their heads turned toward each other.

"Now what?" Lagertha whispers.

Ragnar kisses her lips softly. "Now you fix me dinner."

She reaches up and tugs his beard. "Excuse me?" with smirk.

"What? No, I said, now I get to hold you." To that she rolls her eyes.

He adds, "What? Do you have somewhere to go?"

Lagertha grins and turns her back as he moves in to snuggle her in a tight spoon position. His arms around both sides of her, their fingers intertwined.

He silently thanks the gods for this moment as he kisses the back of her head, and together they nod off to sleep.


End file.
